The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to application performance testing.
Computer software applications may typically have original content that is included with the computer applications. Furthermore, developers of the computer applications may generally create original workflows that are included in the computer applications. In turn, users may be allowed to customize the original workflows to fit their personal or business needs. For example, when users install the computer applications on the user's hardware configurations, users may find that the original workflows do not fully meet their requirements, and therefore, may modify one or more of the original workflows to create customized workflows. Additionally, the computer applications may be updated from version to version. Therefore, the original workflows may be updated to create updated workflows, and the updated workflows may provide additional functionality and features not previously met by the original workflows. Also, the user's hardware configurations used to support the original and customized workflows of the application may require upgrading to support the updated versions of the computer applications.